Sweetest Goodbye
by lucial
Summary: AUish, LIT(kinda), He was trying to find something but he didn't know that something could bring more.


Disclaimer:Of course there not mine , please if they were Dean will be living in the North Pole or someplace worse by now.

Summary:AUish, LIT(well kinda).He was looking for something , but he didn't know that something could meant more.

A/N: Hi all well this is my first fic,I hope you like it.

I want to thank Stephanie and Christie for helping me beta you guys rock!!, and also thanks to Lee for helping me in the first attempt even though it never came through.Thanks ALL!!

This is dedicated to all the people in the LIT threat at stars-hollow.net just "Because we love Rory and Jess.It's that simple".;)

* * *

Jess was restless and looking for a book in his New York apartment. He was already late for work, but he didn't care; he was going to find it. He didn't know what book he was looking for, but he needed it. After a couple of minutes, he glanced at his watch.  
  
"Forget it." And with a sigh he grabbed his bag and left the apartment.

* * *

_A little boy no more than five years old left the hardware store with a sigh, holding his book, and went in the direction of the park. There was too much drama in the hardware store; everybody looked miserable and he didn't understand why. He sat on a bench and opened his book, not noticing the little girl in the playground near by._ _

* * *

_ Rory was in her bedroom browsing through her books, which she hadn't read in a while, when she came across one that she didn't remember she owned.  
  
"Huh."  
  
With a smile on her face, she took the book and left the house.

* * *

_A little girl was in the playground by the swings, waiting for her mother to come back from the store, when she looked in the direction of a bench and noticed a boy her age reading._ _

* * *

_  
Jess didn't know what had gotten into him, but he was on his way to Stars Hollow to look for this book in his uncle's apartment. He still had some things there, so he thought that it must be there.  
  
After sharing a small conversation with Luke, he started looking for the book, but was unsuccessful. After awhile he left the apartment and sat on a bench in the park, looking at nothing in particular. 

* * *

Rory walked aimlessly around town when she reached the playground in the park. She sat on one of the swings and opened the book. When she read the owner of the book's name, she became very pale and couldn't believe her eyes. 

* * *

_The girl stood up and approached the boy.  
  
"What are you reading?"  
  
"Nothing," He said, with a bit of an attitude.  
  
"Come on, tell me," She prodded.  
  
"Ok, it's the Magic Tree: Dinosaurs before Dark," he said  
  
"What is it about?" the girl asked again  
  
"You haven't read it?" he aswered surprised.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You do know how to read, don't you?" he said a little mockingly.  
  
"Yes, I know. It's just that I haven't gotten the chance to start one before. My mom usually tells me stories, and now I'm kind of curious by your book," She answered.  
  
"Oh. Well, the book is about two kids named Jack and Annie who find a mysterious tree house that sends them into the Prehistoric Era. Then they have to find their way back home before they become dinosaur's food," He explained.  
  
"That sounds kind of cool," she said.  
  
"Well it is, but this is just t he first one of a long series," he explained.  
  
After a little silence he asked, "Do you want it?" He handed her the book.  
  
She took it and asked, "But don't you need it?" she said a little surprised.  
  
"Nah, this is like the fourth time I've read it. Enjoy." He said, giving her a little grin.  
  
"Thanks!" And with that she leaned over and left a small kiss on his cheek..._

* * *

  
Later in the afternoon, Rory stood up from the swing and was on her way home when she noticed a familiar face sitting on a bench. Before she even noticed, she was sitting beside him.  
  
"Hi," She said, timidly.  
  
"Hey," He answered without looking at her. His voice sounded emotionless. 

* * *

_After she kissed him, he was red as a beet.  
  
"Umm...Well...I have to go. Bye...friend," he said, and ran off.  
  
"Bye," She replied happily.  
  
After he left she opened the book and read until her mom came back to pick her up._

* * *

  
"I think this belongs to you," Rory said, giving him the book.  
  
"Huh...Thanks, I was looking for that," Jess said, taking the book.  
  
There was an awkward silence between them that Rory couldn't take, so she started to speak.  
  
"Look Jess, I'm..."  
  
"Sorry. Yeah, I know, but I don't think 'I'm sorry' cuts it anymore. After all, I know what happened," He cut in.  
  
Luke had called him to check on him a couple of months before and had told him the latest news that was going around town.  
  
"It's just that..." She tried to explain, but before she could get the words out of her mouth, he leaned over and kissed her. She started to respond, but by that time, he had already pulled away.  
  
"Goodbye Rory." He said, and stood up. Jess didn't want to feel this way anymore so he just ended it before it could get him more hurt.  
  
"Bye Jess," Was all she could say at that moment. He was walking away from her once again, leaving her sitting on the same bench like that afternoon fifteen years ago; just as the beginning, but this time, empty handed. 

The End

A/N Well this is it , if you want to review you can , but try not to curse so much .


End file.
